


One Star Awake

by LaoisePotter



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Partial Nudity, just so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: Emma just wants to feel Alyssa.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	One Star Awake

“Is this okay?” Emma breathed.

Alyssa breathed with her, and nodded. Her fingers carefully curled into the fabric of Emma’s shirt. “It’s more than okay,” she whispered back.

The rising moon peered at them through the window and made their shadows curl blue and soft around each other. There was something dreamlike, almost otherworldly, in the way the light brushed away the sharpness from everything it touched, and Emma had to blink a couple times to keep from getting lost in it. She licked her lips and refocused on the girl lying underneath her. “You’d tell me if you felt weird about it?”

Releasing her grip on the shirt, Alyssa cupped Emma’s cheek and gently smoothed her worry-pinched brow with her thumb. “Baby.” Emma’s skin grew warm against her palm. “I want to feel you, too.”

A small huff of air brushed against her wrist, and Emma turned her head to press a kiss to the same place. “Okay.” She sat back on Alyssa’s hips and simply looked at her for a moment, playing with the hem of her shirt. Alyssa grinned at her and she felt her heart swell enough to easily overwhelm the anxiety in her chest. In one swift motion she pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall on top of their already discarded bras on the floor, leaving her bare from the waist up in front of her girlfriend for the first time.

A few long seconds passed with only their hitching breaths permeating the silence between them. Emma was still as Alyssa’s gaze traveled over her exposed skin inch by inch, her expression longing and gentle and powerful all at once. The smile on her face grew as she met Emma’s eyes again, placing her hands on her thighs to rub soft circles into them. “Gorgeous.”

Emma melted. Before she could say anything in reply, Alyssa took her hands back and eased her own shirt over her head, lifting slightly off the bed to do so. It fell to the floor next to Emma’s as she lay back, bared as well, and she was so beautiful that Emma could swear she felt the Earth stutter in its rotation.

“Wow.”

Alyssa chuckled. She lifted her hands, palms up, and nudged at Emma’s back with her knee. “Are you going to come here, or what?”

Their palms met as Emma guided their arms in a sweeping circle, coming to rest above Alyssa’s head on the pillow with their fingers laced together. She bent down and pressed her lips to Alyssa’s stomach, then sternum, then the spot just above her heart, the exposed skin there hot against her mouth. Alyssa sighed and Emma leaned over to kiss a path from her mouth to her pulse and back again, their fingers tightening instinctually around each other.

“I love you,” Alyssa breathed against her lips some long minutes later, when the need for air forced them to separate. Her eyes sparkled like silver as she slid her hands down Emma’s arms, over her shoulders and followed the dip of her spine to come to rest on her bare hips. “You’re _so_ beautiful.”

With a slight blush, Emma propped herself up on her hands. “Then you are...ethereal.” She shifted her weight so she could brush her fingers along the edge of Alyssa’s ribcage. “Moonlight is a good color on you.”

“Cheesy,” Alyssa replied, more adoring than teasing. She slid her hands up Emma’s body, her intentions clear in her smile, but suddenly Emma was holding her tight around the middle, cheek pressed to her sternum. Barely missing a beat, Alyssa began to card her fingers through Emma’s hair as the simple heat of their bodies flush against each other slowed her racing heart. She let the stillness wrap around them comfortably before she spoke. “You okay?”

Emma nuzzled closer and muttered something incoherent into her chest. Alyssa scratched lightly at the base of her neck. “Can’t hear you, baby.”

With a huff, Emma tilted her head and blinked up at Alyssa. “You’re okay that this is it?” she asked, almost sheepishly.

Alyssa’s hands stilled in her hair. “What?”

“That I just...” Emma shrugged and looked away again. “I dunno, that I just want to hold you like this, and that’s all.” Her grip tightened a little. “Is it okay that this is it?”

The light fell across the bed in such a way that made Emma’s hair glow like her own personal moonbeam. Alyssa felt a thrum of magic at the tips of her fingers even as her brows furrowed. “This is it? Emma...” 

Emma let the hand that cupped her face guide her to meet Alyssa’s gaze again. Her deep brown eyes were still brushed with silver, unearthly stunning and full of heart-stopping devotion as she slid down the bed until they were nose-to-nose again. “In this moment, this is _everything_.”

The look on Emma’s face probably betrayed the sudden wave of emotion welling up inside her as Alyssa kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheek, her chin. “It is?”

The firm press of Alyssa’s mouth to hers swallowed her question. “We have eons to do everything else.” Two arms wrapped around Emma’s neck and held her there, near enough to feel Alyssa whisper lovingly against her lips. “Being with you, right here, this close...it’s everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> No I’m not touch starved, YOU’RE touch starved.


End file.
